Star Frontiers
Star Frontiers is a Science Fiction RP taking place on the edge of colonized space where new worlds need to be explored, mega-corporations are sovereign, and conflict with natives is never far away. The Star Frontiers of the Titans RP group is inspired by TSR's Star Frontiers; and draws from the Basic and Expanded game rules yet only loosely abides by any other content associated with the game. Most content is our own creation; our own interpretations, and style brought to life using SF as a spring board of the imagination. The Titans RP Group was introduced to SF by Harberita on NationStates; who is known as Baron Joshua on this wiki. Content Philosophy Rather then try to update Star Frontiers we've decided to embrace it as a 80s science fiction setting with elements from the 70s. Star Frontiers was first published in the year 1980- the dawn of a the decade and thus we've used elements from the 70s and 80s to build the setting. Casual vs Advanced Game play Their are two modes of play used by The Titans RP Group for Star Frontiers game play; casual where stats and die roles are not used, and Advanced where they are used (making the danger more 'real' as every character has a chance to fail at an action, and to be injured even if a player does not desire for their character to fail). Casual RPs run like any typical forum RP where PCs interact with others using the Host's Operator Post as an action prompt. The Host will attempt to keep the PCs on track through NPC interaction, and narration. Advanced RPs still have the acting associated with Casual RPs yet adds a factor of 'risk' into play. Players relay what they are intending to do to the Host who then rolls to see if they succeed, and following such roll the Players act out what has just happened. It's closer to an actual Table Top RPG experience and is meant for players who have become accustomed to Casual game play and are seeking a challenge. Since PCs are likely to perish in an Advanced RP it's advised that new comers to the group, and setting take part in a Casual RP. Character Creation Their are three steps to character creation; choosing a race, choosing a Primary Skill Area (PSA), and customizing ability scores. Race The Frontier is full of strange alien creatures, though their are four major races; * Dralasites who are philosophical rubbery aliens able to grow extra limbs, stretch, and detect (5% of the time) when someone is lying. * Humans, who value education (and thus receive +5 to any base stat of their choice). * Vrusk, who are between insect and mammal. These ambidextrous bug like creatures have a society centered around company ties, and filled with complex business rules and laws that only they seem to understand. * Yazarin who are a proud race of warriors resembling lemurs who can glide and go into a battle rage. Hosts can feature their own race, and allow other races not typically seen as major races to be playable. Check with your host to find out more. PSA Primary Skill Areas represent your character's main focus in skills. Their are three skill areas; Bio-Social, Military, and Technical. Each with it's own skills under it. One's PSA provides a character with a discount on the XP and Credit cost of education with in that area. It's a reflection of the character's education prior to the RP and even of the character's professional path. Characters who would have a Bio-Social PSA include Psychologists, Doctors, and Environmentalists. Characters who would have a Military PSA include Space Marines, Star Soldiers, and professional Martial Artists. Characters who have a Technical PSA include Mechanics, Computer Programmers, and Roboticists. All characters begin with at least two skills which need not come from their PSA. New skills can be learned though tutoring, VR, or practice. Casual RPs will be more lenient on Skills then Advanced RPs will. Ability Scores Regardless of if one is taking part in a Casual or Advanced RP one should have their character's ability scores ready for use. Characters in Advanced RPs will rely on these attributes while those in Casual RPs may still move up into Advanced RPs or even appear as NPCs in such RPs. The Race profile for each SF race will feature the typical ability scores however PCs do not often fit the mold. Players may opt to use the typical scores as is or may modify them by shifting up to ten points between them. For example; a player may transfer five points from his Intuition, and another five from his Leadership over to his dexterity making his Dex 10 points above the norm, and his Int & LDR 5 points lower. XP gain is used in Advanced RPs for both improving ability scores (1 XP = 1 Ability Point) and Skills. If one is entering an Advanced RP for the first time the Host may (if you've used your character in some Casual RPs prior to the Advanced RP) be willing to provide you with some XP or learned skills that reflects the character's past experiences. Casual RPs do not use the stats system, and PCs in such RPs are only limited by the boundaries put upon them by their Player, and the Host's preferences. res Category:RP Universe Setting Category:Science Fiction RPs Category:Star Frontiers